Tercius
Name: 'Tercius *'Rank: 'Lieutenant *'Born: '280.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Serving the Chapter - 2nd in Command of the 7th Company About '''Tercius originally served in an Assault Squad under Sergeant Kay, less agressive than Kay, he often found himself in disagreement with his Sergeant and none can argue his worries were well-founded. Despite their disagrements Tercius and Kay are battle brothers first, and when the action does begin they can be found fighting side-by-side, where the combat is thickest as their chainswords cutting down the enemy in unison. After the events of the Wrath invasion of Mormark Tercius was promoted to Sergeant, as Kay became a Lieutenant and took overall command of all the Assault marines. In 337.M41, when the 7th company expanded and Kay promoted to Captain, Tercius was given the rank of Lietenant on Kay's recommendation, and became second-in-command of the company. In Operation Tempest Tercius commanded the marines teaching the Pathfinders section of the Order of the Ionian Tempest. Taking the Sisters on extended recons and intensive in-field training for three years they inevitably developed a close working relationship during week-long expeditions into the ash wastelands, the Folkvangrian natives guiding Marines through unexploded ordnance and tireless Ghosts keeping watch over sleeping sisters. Rumours abound among both the Order and the 7th Company over what exactly Lieutenant Tercius and Sister Edith Ruth - leader of the Pathfinders - got up to during several long thunderhawk flights alone, but they refuse to comment. What is known for certain is that Tercius gave Ruth extensive knowledge in commanding Raven Guard style ops as well as personally training her reaction speed, agility and marksmanship in combat lessons to an exceptional level (a favourite lesson of the 7th was to have a sister be 'hunted' by an astartes across the ash wastes, and though most sisters managed to multiply their survival times by at least 10 over the 3 years of training only Ruth was able to actually 'kill' her hunter - Tercius - when she buried herself in the ash and ambushed him with her meltagun). During the recovery of Lord Admiral Hagen from Karn Dereg Lieutenant Tercius suffered severe injuries when the Eversor Assassin Anarxio raked his neuro-gauntlet across the Space Marine's face, cutting deep into his flesh through the ceramite helmet. Tercius' face was highly disfigured, his nose and lips torn away along with deep scarring. Fortunately the Tombstone's highly advanced apothecarion was able to replace his facial features, though his still carries deep claw-mark scars down his face. Stats, Skills and Traits *Weapon Skill 42 *Charisma 38 *Agility 40 **+Dodge (+10) Specal Equipment *Jump Pack '''Quotes: "You are right, Sergeant, the Orks must be prevented from reaching our forces right flank, but if we harried them with hit-and-run attacks against the middle of the column, rather than assaulting the rear where they are weakest, we will gore the slightly slower, heavier units and draw the frontrunners back as they seek to counter-attack." -discussion with Sergenat Kay as they prepared to attack Orks on Varda. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine